


Honourable

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pirates of the CaribbeanCharacters: Barbossa, others mentionedRelationship: Barbossa/readerRequest: We need another Barbossa one! I don’t care what the plot is but im sure you will do great





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and you were sitting in your bed reading a book. You were only just back and still in your day clothes which consisted of ¾ black trousers and a grey blouse but you had taken your hair out the tight bun. You lived in a small cottage just on the edge of the forest where the land met the sea. You stayed here because of your brother. His ‘adventures’ meant you preferred to keep your head low. You had sailed with him for years but he grew scared for your safety on the sea so requested you stay on land. You had accepted because you had always wondered what it would be like.   
But you quickly grew bored and longed to go back to the sea but you knew you couldn’t till he came back.   
Tonight, you wondered about him. The infamous Jack Sparrow. Last you had heard, the east India trading company had been chasing him.   
You were pondering his whereabouts when you heard a clatter from downstairs which made you just out of your skin.   
Placing the book to the side, you reached under your pillow and pulled out your knife which using your other hand to pull your draw open and retrieve your gun. No one lived near for at least 10 miles but you didn’t mind because you could take care of yourself.   
Darting to the door, you pressed your body against the wall beside it so that if someone came into the room, you would be hidden by the door.   
sure enough, you hear the sound of footsteps and hushed voices. The low murmur of at 2 men made a shiver run down your spine.   
If you were going to be killed here and now, you weren’t going down without a fight.   
As the footsteps stopped and the door opened, you took a deep breath.   
2 figures entered your room before you pounced. You high-kicked one man against the wall and as his body hit the wall with a thud, you swooped the same leg low to knock the other mans legs out from under him. He fell not far from the man who was against the wall. You saw them both starting to scramble to their feet so you moved to press your foot against one mans throat and the knife against the others. They both gasped and as you applied more pressure to your foot, the man against the wall began to gasp for air. Hearing shuffling from behind you, you twisted your torso and pointed the gun at the sound.   
“’ello.” A familiar voice chuckled and you came face to face with your brother.   
“Jack?” You cried out in both joy and shock. You quickly lowered you gun and gave him a smile, totally forgetting the 2 men till one let out a gasping sound.   
“They with you?” You asked cautiously, glancing back which caused Jack to laugh.   
“Aye, better let them go.” He chuckled and you pulled away, allowing both men to fall to the floor.   
“sorry.” You shrugged, knowing full well you had enough reason to attack them but apologising nonetheless. The taller and lankier of the two got up and went to the window to look out.  
Just then, you heard a number of different chuckles and laughs coming from the hallway. You moved to look past your brother only to see 5 men behind him. You couldn’t see much of the mens faces due to the darkness but judging from their tattered appearance, they were pirates as well. However, one man caught your eye, maybe because he was the only one you could see. He was a good chunk older than you but he was incredibly handsome. He wore a large, black and rather ragged hat along with a long dark coat. The second his eyes met yours, he flashed you a smile which sent a shiver down your spine.  
Frowning to yourself, you turn back to your brother. You saw that smirk on his lips which meant he was up to something.   
Pinching the bridge of your nose, you sighed.   
“Jack, what have you done now?” You asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“you haven’t changed a bit.” A rough but familiar voice chuckled from the hallway and caused you to jump.   
“Gibbs?” you smiled as the very man emerged from behind the man with the hat. When he was clean, you walked up to Gibbs and wrapped your arms around his neck. He was a loyal friend to both you and your brother and like a brother to you.  
“Nice to see you.” He chuckled.   
“So, whats my dearest brother done now?” You asked with a raised eyebrow.   
You never got an answer.   
“They’re coming!” The tall lanky one cried out, making jump and turn to look at him.   
“We need to go. NOW!” Gibbs growled as you ran over to the window to see what was happening only to see at least 50 men, some on horseback and carrying lit torches, marching to your home.   
sighing, you turned and glared at Jack as you ran over to your bed. Crouching down, you pulled out a large shoulder bag that was filled with everything important. You had spare clothes, money, document (that might be fake) etc. You also pulled out your sword.   
Swinging it over your shoulder, you pushed your feet into your boots that were by the bed and positioned the weapons around your body. Your knife was in your boot and your gun on your belt. You held your sword in your hand, knowing it was the weapon you were most skilled in.   
You grabbed the book off your bed.   
“Why you taking that?” Jack asked, obviously trying to rush you. You just shrugged.   
“Im nearly finished.” You replied. “Lets go.” You spoke, walking past your brother and the others. They watched you with wide eyes as you half ran down the stairs while pulling your hair out your face.   
You all got out the back door and into the forest by your home in time. When the soldiers came to your house, they didn’t enter. They simply held the torches to the building.   
You watched as your home for the last 3 years was burnt to the ground. You were all hidden within the forest and that meant the soldiers never saw you as they started to head back from where they came.   
A arm wrapped around your shoulder and you turned to see your brother offering you an apologetic look.   
“You owe me big time.” You didn’t bother hiding the sadness in your voice as you turned to face him. Behind him, all the others stood, watching you closely.   
“So, whats going on?”   
\----------------------time skip --------------------------  
You had been aboard the black pearl for a few months now.   
You still didn’t full know how the east india trading company found out where you lived but you assumed it was because of Jack and he was too embarrassed to tell you.   
But you loved it.   
You belonged at the sea. It was more your home than anywhere else in the world. Gibbs knew this and always told you how natural you seem to fit into the life of a pirate.   
You found out the names of the men you had nearly killed were Pintel and Ragetti. They were really rather funny but never seemed to push you. They were polite and curious to you. They gave you more respect than your brother or anyone else for that matter. You had apologised a little more when you found out Jack had sent them in because he knew you would attack. You felt bad that they were used like that so you tried to make it up to them.   
Cotton and Marty were two other men who had been there that night as well.   
Then there was Barbossa.   
He was the captain of the ship. Well, him and Jack seemed to dispute this but you would rather answer to him than to your brother. While you loved Jack, he was rather rash and, in your opinion, insane.   
Barbossa, on the other hand, seemed to be collected and have an aura of control about him and you loved it. He seemed to enjoy your company. He requested you join him at dinner most nights which made Jack irritated. At first, you just did it to annoy Jack but now you actually enjoyed his company. He was witty and charming. The more time you spent with him, the more you began to find yourself falling for him. It was stupid and you knew it. He was a pirate. Your brother had made it quite clear in your life that a pirate would use you for sex and leave you. He also told you that pirates would rather use prostitutes.   
But that didn’t stop you from thinking.   
It was those thoughts that plagued your mind tonight. You were sitting out side, watching the waves crash against the ships sides. You were leaning against the side of the ship.   
Footsteps alerted you to the presents of someone behind you so you glanced over your shoulder to see Barbossa.   
“good evening.” You nodded with a smile at him. You hadn’t seen him much today because he was in his office.   
“aye, ‘till a lovely night.” He nodded, glancing up at the stars. It allowed you a chance to gaze over his features. His face had many scars across the tired skin, his beard wispy and whitening. But he had a handsomeness about him that you couldn’t deny. The whites of his eyes were slightly yellow but you couldn’t help but be taken aback by the brilliant blue in them. They were like the sea. Like he had spent a life time looking out over the sea and it had taken to his eyes.   
Absolutely stunning, you thought to yourself as he moved forward stand by your side and stare at the sea.   
Why was he so intriguing to you?   
You had met many men before of his character. All pirates and captains and yet here stood a man who had you weak at the knees for no apparent reason. Quickly, you decided that it wasn’t anything to do with his character but his mannerisms.   
Unlike other pirates who had invited you to dine with them, he held pleasant conversations with you rather than just hold you. Unlike other pirates who had stood beside you on a warm night, he seemed to enjoy the comfortable silence than try and strike up an awkward conversation. Unlike other pirates who knew of your relation to Jack Sparrow, he didn’t seem to hold it against you. On many times, he had cursed your likeness to your brother but it was more of a fond way. Like when you would steal an apple out of his hand.   
“What be troublin’ you, my lass?” Barbossa asked, pulling you from your thoughts. You didn’t notice him turning and looking down at you as you gazed up at you.   
“Nothing, just thinking.” You smiled and pushed yourself out of your leaning pose so you could stand by his side.   
That was another thing. When you stood by his side, he treated you like an equal. Something you had never received from anyone other than your brother.   
“dangerous.” He smirked at his witty comment. You frowned and lightly nudged his arm with your elbow but you couldn’t hid the small smile. His wit alone was enough to draw you in. You hardened your frown and crossed your arms over your chest to stare out at the sea.   
All he did was chuckle to himself. But what he did next surprised you.   
He reached out and cupped your cheek in one of his hand. He then moved your head so you were looking at him with wide eyes, confused at his actions.   
“Yer smile is too pretty to hid behind a frown.” He muttered, his voice low at his thumb gently swiped over your cheek. His hands were hard and callous after years at sea, but they were welcomed.   
Before you could process what you were doing, you reached up and gently placed your hand over his. You glanced down at the floor but couldn’t hid the smile or blush. The closest thing you got to compliments were about your body. Hearing his compliment your smile blew you away.   
“Barbossa, i-“ You glanced back up to look in his eyes when he interrupted you.   
“Hector. While we’re alone.” His tone was soft and welcoming, the heavy pirate accent only adding to his allure. You had never heard anyone call him by his first name even though most knew it. As he spoke, his slipped his other hand around your waist and gently pulled you towards him.   
“Hector.” You corrected yourself, enjoying the small smile he gave you when his name rolled off your tongue. “i-“   
Once again, you were interrupted. The crew flooded onto the deck in search of more rum which made you jump away from Barbossa, slightly afraid of the thought of Jack finding you in the arms of Barbossa. You were sure Jack would hit the roof.  
You heard Barbossa gave a low chuckle and felt his hand on your lower back as he leaned down to whisper in You heard Barbossa gave a low chuckle and felt his hand on your lower back as he leaned down to whisper in your ear.   
“Come to me cabin later.” His voice was low and had a slight growl. It made a shiver of pleasure run down your back as Barbossa walked away. You watched him leave when you realised you were panting slightly.  
\--------------time skip --------------------------------  
You never went to his cabin.   
you wanted to, with all your heart but to be honest, you were afraid. Jacks words rang in your head loud and clear every time you thought of going.   
You didn’t want to just be a pirates whore, no matter what your feels had developed into. And because you couldn’t see any other outcome to the situation, you didn’t go.   
You barely slept last night. Every time you managed to drift off, he would appear. God knows how many times you dreamt of him in different situations and not always child-friendly.   
As you stepped on deck, you winces as the bright sun hit your eyes. You didn’t doubt that you had bags under your eyes and by the looks of passing crew, you were right.   
Then you saw him.   
He was bellowing orders so hadn’t noticed your arrival on deck. You notice he also looked tired and seemed to speak a little rougher than normal. A part of you wondered if he had been up all night waiting for you.   
He seemed to sense that someone was watching him and looked down to see you. You saw his eyes widen ever so slightly and his mouth twitch. There was a flash of something in his blue eyes that you could have sworn was pain but it was quickly gone as he turned his back to you and walked away.   
The feeling of regret washed over you. Maybe you had been wrong. Maybe he just wanted to talk last night or show you his maps which was a common thing that the two of you did. And you had not shown up. You knew if it were the other way around, you would be livid.   
As you set to work, you decided you would apologies and, if he should ask, explain your reasoning’s for not going.   
\-------------------time skip-----------------  
Night had fallen and most of the crew had settled into sleep for the night. You lay awake, waiting for Gibbs to fall asleep. Jack was still drinking but if Gibbs saw you sneaking out, he would defiantly tell Jack.   
But when you heard his snoring, you left.   
The night was calm and cool once again. The stars dotted the sky as the moon shone down and bounced off the waves. If you weren’t so nervous, you would have enjoyed the view as you walked across the deck to the captains quarters. You couldn’t see through the glass on the door but there was light inside so he was still awake. Raising a shaking hand, you knocked 3 times on the door and waited.   
“Come in.” He called, his voice sounded irritated to be interrupted. As you took the handle in your hand, you prayed that he would hear you out before opening the door and stepping inside. You had been in the captains quarters a few times. It was actually made up of 2 rooms. The first was more of an office/dinning area and through another door lead to a bedroom.   
“What?” A voice snarled at you as you entered but as you looked at the desk, you saw him leaning on his desk and pouring over a map. He didn’t look up as you entered so didn’t know it was you.   
“Apologies for the intrusion. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?” The second your voice filled his ears, his head snapped up to look at you. He didn’t scowl or snarl at you, rather just gazed at you with an expressionless face.   
He nodded to the seat in front of his desk and you hurried to sit in it. Your heart was racing as you sat before him but you were thankful he was going to hear you out. You expected him to sit down but instead he walked around the desk to lean against it. This was something he did often with you. It was almost as if he didn’t like the distance the wooden object put between you two.   
“I wanted to apologies for not attending your invitation last night.” You spoke clearly, keeping your voice steady and a matter of fact way. You hoped the apology alone would be enough for you both to move on from this. You hated that he hadn’t spoken to you all day or sought you out as evening fell.   
“Why did you no come?” Barbossas voice was thoughtful and quizzically which caught you off guard. He had avoided you all day as if you were the plague and now he was speaking to you like everything was fine. Or were you overthinking it?   
“I-I misunderstood your actions, captain. And I apologies for that as well.” You pushed yourself up to your feet. His hard gaze was starting to take its toll on you. But you saw a frown dawn his handsome features when you moved away from him. Hating the look, you turned your back to him.  
“’Ave my actions towards yah been anything less than honorable?” Barbossa’s voice snapped at you, taking you by surprise. He had never snapped at you before just like he never barked orders at you. And you didn’t appreciate being talked to in that manner.   
“I didn’t say that, now did i?” You turned on your heel, glaring at him.   
“Nah, but I know what yah thinking.” Barbossa stormed over to you, his features controlled into anger.  
“No you don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t have spent the whole day ignoring me!” You growled, standing you ground and squaring up to him despite him being a good bit taller than you.   
“Then you should ‘ave been here last night!” Barbossa snarled down at you.   
“I’m not one of your whores from Tortuga!” You finally snapped, screaming at him the thoughts that had clouded your mind for the last day. But the moment the words left your lips, you regretted them. Dropping your gaze from his, you stared to the side, blinking back the tears that fought to fall from embarrassment and heart ache.   
You expected him to roar at you for what you had said to him, not that you were wrong. It was more his positions and what you had said was disrespectful.   
But to your surprise, he raised his hand to cup one of your right cheek. His palm was warm and welcoming as you allowed him to turn your face back up to look at him. His eyes had softened and the anger from earlier seemed to have vanished into thin air.   
“I know you’re not. You never were. You’re ah lady.” Barbossa voice was soft as his thump rubbed small circles on your cheek. It made your heart melt. You could see he truly thought you were a lady and he had never treated you as anything else. You could see how much you not turning up last night had hurt him, even if he didn’t want you to know. But having him so close made you mind fog as your eyes darted to his lips and you couldn’t deny them any more.   
“I’m not a lady.” You gently wrapped your arms around his neck and you saw him raise an eyebrow. “I’m a pirate.” You breathed, smiling at him.   
Barbossa seemed to be unable to control himself as he slammed his lips onto yours. You were stunned by the sense of desperation behind the kiss but didn’t question it as you returned the kiss without question.   
his hands moved down your body to grip your waist and pull you against his body before wrapping his arms around your waist to secure you there, not that you would move. There was a sense danger in the kiss which quickly became addictive.   
You pulled back from the kiss to gasp gently for air, your eyes fluttering open. You saw the warmth in his eyes that you only saw when he looked at you, the way he held you gently but tight.   
“Bar-“ Before you could finish saying his last name, you saw him frown and instantly knew why so you corrected yourself. “Hector, im sorry about last night.” You looked away.   
All formalities seemed to drop away when you were with him. The two of you were able to speak one to one without having to focus of social graces.   
“Nah, its me who should be apologising. Never wanted you thinking I thought so low of yah.” He muttered, leaning to kiss your forehead which made you smile and your cheeks burned. You looked up at him, your hands running up the back of his neck. You felt a shiver run down his body. You loved that your simple touch could have such a impact on one of the most feared pirates. It gave you such a rush.   
You slowly began to press soft, butterfly kisses to his neck and training them up his jaw line.   
“What do you say we make up for lost time, captain?” You mumbled seductively in his ear, half moaning the word ‘captain’.   
“oh, [y/n].” Barbossa half chuckled as he reached up to take off his hat but you caught his wrists.   
“Keep it on.” You breathed, smirking. Barbossa’s eyes widened for a moment before he returned your smirk.   
“whatever god deemed a pirate like me may have you beside me, I don’t know.” Barbossa chuckled before he scooped you into his arms and carrying you through into his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean   
> Characters: Barbossa, Jack   
> Relationship: Barbossa/reader  
> Request: Perfect! I would love a smut between them ^^ - Barbossa anon. For the plot, whatever floats your boat (pun intended) ;) maybe a slightly dom Barbossa

Walking up the stairs to the deck, your ears were greeted by the distant voices singing merrily in one of the many bars. The black pearl had stopped in tortoga for the night and most of the crew were off chasing girls and drinking rum.   
All but you and the captain.   
Your eyes found him standing gazing out over the port. Smiling, you walked up behind him to stand by his side.   
“Good evening, love.” Barbossa greeted you with a nickname which you had grown to adore. It was something he could call you in front of the crew but you knew it had a deeper meaning ever since that night. When the two of you had fallen onto his bed in a hot make out session. You remembered him caressing your body as if you were a gem. It would seem ever since that night, there was a silent agreement that you were now together.   
Barbossa had become even more protective than Jack. If a member of the crew made a comment he didn’t like, he was there with a threat.   
You spent most of your nights with him, occasionally you were unable to sneak away from the crews sleeping quarters but Barbossa more than made up for it the next night. It was like he was addicted to you. His touch would linger during the day and he would use any opportunity he could to be near you or to steal a kiss.   
You had never been treated like that before. You were always treated like dirt on a lovers boot when you did get intimate with someone. But Barbossa was different.   
Neither of you had dared tell Jack. You didn’t even want to imagine how that would work out. The two would squabble over telescopes, god knows how jack would react when he found out Barbossa was being intimate with his sister.   
You turned around and jumped to sit on the banister of the side of the ship. Barbossa moved so he was between your legs in an instant which made you a little nervous.   
“Are you sure everyones gone?” You asked, looking around the ship quickly.   
“Aye, most’ll not be back till the morning.” He reassured you as he leaned forward to buried his head in the crook of your neck. You whimpered slightly as he pressed his body against yours.   
It was so out in the open that it was dangerous. Anyone could stumble onto the ship.   
But as you thought it through, you realised you were wrong.   
Due to the size of the pearl, the anchor had to be dropped outside the small dock and the crew had taken the small rowing boats to get to the docks.   
The chances of them trying to get back were slim to none. And from Barbossa telling you earlier, everyone was gone apart from you two.   
You had the whole boat to yourselves which was unheard of.   
An idea sparked in your head as your eyes wondered to the wheel of the ship, something Barbossa (and jack) was very territorial about. You managed to wriggle out of Barbossa grasp as you hopped down from the side and started to walk up to it. You could tell Barbossa was following you, probably with an intrigued look on his face.   
“Someday I hope to be as important to you as this ship.” You mused as you rang a finger alone the wheel. It was more to yourself than to him, and you doubted he had heard you.   
“that will never happen.” Barbossa said in a stern voice which took you by surprise. You looked over your shoulder at him, the hurt obvious in your eyes. You never expected him to be so cruel to you.   
But Barbossa simply smile and walked up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist.   
“You’re already more important.” He mumbled in your ear, his words sending a shiver down your spin. The pearl was not something which was taken lightly nor was that statement one which could be a lie.   
“Hector.” You breathed as you turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. “Do you mean it?” You asked, knowing the depth of that statement. It was especially, a declaration of his love for you.   
“Aye.” Barbossa smiled down at you, his eyes dancing in the moonlight.   
You couldn’t control yourself as you threw yourself at him, locking your lips with his in a passionate kiss. Barbossa embraced your body in his as he kissed you back. The cold night air added a sense of freedom to the kiss as, for the first time, you were able to kiss the man you loved in the open.   
Your arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. Barbossa let out a small chuckle into the kiss as he pushed you back so you were pressed against the wheel of the ship.   
You moved your hands from the back of his neck down his shoulders to grasp at the material of his coat.   
It had only been a few days since you had last had sex but you needed him now. And judging from the way he kissed you, he needed you too.   
You felt him begin to pull the bottom of your skirt up and you smirked into the kiss, knowing he was going to be surprised. As his hand started to rub up your bare thigh, you felt him searching for your panties, not yet knowing you weren’t wearing any.   
It was a little trick you had started to play on him every now and again. Occasionally, you would whisper in his ear during the day about your lack of undergarments and it would drive him crazy for the rest of the day.   
Barbossa pulled back from the kiss ever so slightly to look in your eyes. You saw his were swimming with lust as he tuts.   
“Naughty.” He mumbled, raising an eyebrow at your behaviour. But you just shrugged, offering him a smirk.  
“Only for you.” You said in a sweet voice as you reached down and started to undo his belt, much to his surprise.   
“Here?” He asked, obviously still thinking you were concerned about people coming back to the ship. But at this point, you didn’t care. you didn’t care if you got caught in his arms, you didn’t care if the whole of tortoga heard you as he fucked you on the deck of the ship. You just wanted him.   
“Aye.” You allowed the word to roll off your tongue in a sensual way as you undid his trousers, allowing his member to spring free from the confines of the material.   
Barbossa let out a soft hiss as you started to gently stroke him.   
“Tomorrow night, I’ll take you in my bed like a lady.” He membered as you looked at him, slightly confused. But then he bend down to hook his elbow under your knee and pull it up. As he did that, your skirt came up with it to reveal your bare core to him. “But tonight, im gonna fuck you like a pirate.” He growled as he positioned himself at your entrance and thrusted in.   
You let out a slightly started yelp that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as he filled you.   
“Ah, yes captain.” You moaned as your head fell back against the wheel which you were pinned against. You knew he loved it when you called him captain during this sort of sex. The raw, almost animalistic fucking. The ones where you were unable to control yourself and couldn’t even take off all your clothes because the urge was just too great. When he was making love to you, he liked you to call him Hector. He liked to hear his name fall from your lips in a breathy moan in his ear.   
But right now, he wanted to make you scream.   
His hips met yours in long thrusts as your eyes all but rolled into the back of your head. No one had ever given you even a tenth of the pleasure he did. He could easily send you over the edge and he knew it. He seemed to be proud about the power he held over your body when you were intimate with him. But you knew that power can be switched. You could bring him to his knees with a few sweet words mumbled in his ear.   
you reached one hand to the side so you could grab one of the handles of the wheel to try and steady yourself. You looked up to Barbossa who was staring down at you, his eyes glazed over with lust and love.   
you wrapped your free arm around his neck as his free hand grabbed your hip to help steady you as well.   
The atmosphere was perfect. The cool night air mixed with the soft sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship which could only just be heard of both of your moans.   
You loved it just like you loved him.   
You could feel the knot in your lower stomach begin to tighten till it was almost painful. Letting go of the handle, you grabbed onto the front of his coat again as you let out a shaky moan and closed your eyes.   
“Look at me as you cum.” Barbossa voice demanded you as your eyes flew open just as your orgasm claimed your body. You saw his eyes drinking at your appearance as you came hard around him. You felt the pleasure pulse through your body like you were on fire.   
You clenched your teeth together as you felt his thrusts becoming uneven, meaning he was close.   
no more than 5 seconds later, he came deep in you.   
His eyes fell shut as his head lolled slightly, his mouth opening. You loved it.   
But the pleasure couldn’t stop your legs from becoming weak as he pulled out of you and you nearly fell to the ground, but his arms caught you.   
“Now, we cant have that.” He smirked as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you to press a kiss to your forehead. You couldn’t help but wrap your arms around his torso and bury your face in his chest. You could hear his heart was beating fast in his chest.   
He gently maneuverer you down the stairs and into the captains quarters. You had to admit, it felt nice not having to sneak about. Which made you think.   
“Have you ever thought about telling the crew about us?” you asked, a little timidly as the two of you parted to take off your clothes to get in bed.   
Barbossa, who was pulling off his hat and jacket paused for a moment.   
“Aye, I have. Many times. Didn’t think you wanted ta, with your brother and all.” Barbossa shrugged as he looked at you. You couldn’t help but smile at him.   
“I think Jack would get over it. But first I would have to get him rum and women to distract him after.” You giggled, walking back to Barbossa without removing any of the clothes. Barbossa chuckled as he embraced you.   
“Well, if that’s your wish. Only thing is I canny be having you sleeping with the crew anymore. You’ll have to come here with me.” He smirked, nodding at the cabin. You knew this was a joke because you spent most your nights here. “And you’d be dedicating your life to piracy. Could yah do that?” he asked, suddenly serious.   
“I kind of already did. Im sister to one of the most idiotic and well know pirates around. I don’t think if I were a wife of another would make my name any better or worse.” You shrugged but then mentally scolded yourself for saying wife. It was the first thing that came to mind but you didn’t want Barbossa to think you were suddenly expecting him to marry you.   
“Well, that’s true. Although, I would like to see the look on Jacks face if you took my name.” Barbossa smiled sweetly at you, much to your surprise. But you did get a laugh out the idea.  
“more so if he were to find out what you just did to his beloved sister against the wheel of his beloved boat.” You giggled with a raised eyebrow.   
Barbossa let out a hearty laugh as he escorted you to the bed.   
“So, its settled.” He said in a certain tone as you sat on the edge of the bed. You expect him to go to the other side of the bed to lye beside you but instead he went down of one knee in front of you.   
You watched with wide eyes as he pulled a beautiful ring off his pinkie finger to offer it to you. He didn’t need to say anything as he took your left hand and slid the ring onto your ring finger. It was slightly loose but considering it wasn’t made for you, it fit amazingly.   
“its lovely.” You breathed and you leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips.   
“I’ll get yah a proper one when we next stop.” He promised as he kissed you back passionately. He then moved around the bed to climb in beside you.   
You quickly cuddled into him, resting your head on his chest and listening to the steady thump of his head.   
As you began to drift, you made a mental note to take the ring off in the morning and you decided to wear it on a gold necklace Jack had got you till Barbossa told Jack.   
But until then, you were more than happy lying in the arms of the man you loved.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat at the bottom in the stairs that lead up to the upper deck, a bottle of rum in your hand. Some of the crew had asked you if you were okay, to which you glared and even let out a snarl before taking a swig of the bottle. It was your 2nd bottle and you were nearly done. You had no doubt in your mind that Jack would scold you for this despite his addition to the liquid but you didn’t care.   
How else were you meant to mend a broken heart?   
Not even mend, just numb.   
Fresh tears filled your eyes and you tried to blink them away and took a swig of the bottle.   
Only 3 hours before you had been the happiest girl in the world. You had had everything in the world. A brother who would do anything for you and a lover who adored you. Or you thought he did.   
But, if you were honest with yourself, you should have known it would never have worked.   
It had started with you overhearing Jack and Barbossa fighting.   
You had been going to see Barbossa with the hopes of retrieving a kiss from your lover, but stopped when you heard raised voices.   
“Then how did she get your ring?” Jack growled, his voice filled with an uncharacteristic anger.   
“what ring?” Barbossa matched Jacks tone.   
“The one on the neckless!”   
“How in blazes should I know?!” Barbossa retorted and your hand flew up to your neck. You had looped the ring Barbossa had given you as a proposal around a golden chain Jack had given you for your birthday many years ago. “Maybe she stole it. She is a pirate, after all.”   
You felt your heart break slightly.   
How was it easier for him to brand you a thief than to say he loved you. Not that you weren’t, but to steal from the captain was cause for death. Would he rather condemn you to that than admit his feelings to your brother.   
‘Because he doesn’t really love you.’ A voice whispered from the back of your mind. The voice you thought you had silenced a long time ago.   
“She isn’t a pirate and don’t call her that again!” Jack snarled, only adding to your pain.   
Both were normally quite calm but from the sounds and tones of their voices, they had been at this a long time.   
“then whats she doing aboard a pirate ship?” Barbossa snapped.   
“She wasn’t supposed to be here that long!” jack retaliated.   
“Then how long was she?”   
“Not that longer with the likes of you. I’ll leave her at the next port!”   
“Fine!”   
“Fine!” They both shouted at each other and you couldn’t control your anger and hurt.  
“Fine!” You shouted through the door, slamming your fist against it as your other hand ripped the neckless off and dropped it to the ground, the ring rolling off it.   
There was silence from inside as you turned on your heel and stormed across the dock, tears brimming in your eyes.   
you had taken refuge at the bottom of the stairs solely because you knew neither would come down here. The crew were mostly sleeping apart from a few who lay awake in their hammocks. But neither would risk waking the crew for a heart to heart with you.   
“If they even have hearts.” You mumbled to yourself as you took another swig of the rum.   
They wanted you gone, then fine.   
The ship was sailing near a village on the shore that you had visited once before not too long ago. Close enough to row a boat to but not the to dock the ship. The plan had been to go tomorrow to restock on items such as water and food but you weren’t waiting for then.   
You got to your feet and ran to your hammock and quickly packed up your things, which didn’t take much time before your eyes searched for one pirate you could trust.   
You found him, asleep in his hammock.   
“Gibbs? Gibbs?” You shook him, your voice breaking from the crying you had just been doing and was obvious even when you were whispering.   
“Good god, whats wrong?” He shot up, hearing your voice break and seeing your tear stained cheeks in the soft glow of a candle.   
“I need you to help me get one of the rowing boats down.” You turned your face away from the light as much as possible.   
“Why?” He asked, his eyes darting across the cabin, looking for trouble.   
“I have to leave.” You kept it vague but you saw him about to ask questions. “Jacks going to throw my off at the next port anyway. Please, I want off this ship tonight! Please, Gibbs. They cant see me leave.”   
He instantly understood who you were referring to. He could tell by your voice you were serious and he reluctantly agreed.   
The two of your snuck up on deck after he called to you that neither Jack nor Barbossa was around. It was late or maybe early morning, you really couldn’t tell when you and Gibbs lowered one of the row boats in to the water.   
You swung your bag over your shoulder as you climbed over the side and to the top step of the step ladder.  
“What should I tell them?” Gibbs suddenly asked, coming to stand opposite you.   
“Tell them nothing. You didn’t see me. You didn’t have anything to do with this.” You told him, not wanting him to get in trouble. Gibbs gave you a sad smile.   
“I wish we could have parted under better terms.” He chuckled, making you smile.   
“me too. When you come into the town tomorrow, meet me in the Old House. It’s a pub. I owe you a drink.” You smiled, wanting to say a proper good bye to the one person on this ship who had never said a bad word against you. He nodded, smiling at you.   
With that, you descended and climbed into the boat. Setting your bag in front of your feet, you picked up the oars and started to row.   
\---------------time skip -----------------------  
You had found the Old house and rented out a room. The gent behind the counter asked for how long you would be staying, so you just said tonight and then decide tomorrow.   
It was late when you got to bed, not that you slept much. You had spent the last god knows how many nights in the arms of Barbossa, cuddling to his chest and feeling the warmth that radiated from him in the coldest weather.   
But now you lay in a cold bed.   
Eventually you did drift off between fits of crying. But you were woke the next day by someone knocking on your door.   
“Yes?” You called out.   
“Someone downstairs askin’ for yah, miss.” A member of the staff called to you. You said you would be down in a minute and they left.   
You shoved on a dress and quickly gave yourself a once over, not wanting Gibbs to think he made the wrong choice by helping you.   
You left your room and walked quickly into the pub area of the Old house. You glanced around, not seeing him at first until you felt a hand grab your wrist and pull you down into a seat.   
You blinked a little but saw it was Gibbs, who gave you an apologetic smile.   
You quickly understood why.   
You were now seated across from Jack and Barbossa.   
Turning to Gibbs, you glared at him, pursing your lips and frowning hard. But before you could say anything, he got to his feet and shot to the bar, leaving you stuck at the table with the two men you hated right now.   
“[y/n]…” Jack started to try and speak to you but you whipped around, ready to fight him.   
“DON’T YOU DARE! Either of you. I heard what you said about me last night! Well, you don’t have to worry about me getting in the way of you and your fancy fucking ship.” You snarled at both of them.  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” Jack tried to defend himself, his voice a little more high pitched than normal.   
“Yes you did! You always have done. I was never good enough in your eyes. You would pick me up and drop me off where ever your heart decided. I was never good enough to sail with the ‘great jack sparrow’. You always have done this, ever since we were children. You would run off and play pirate but the second I tried to join, you would say I ruined it. Well, guess what Jack, im better than you at some things. And that drives you crazy so you fob me off every chance you get.” You kept your voice low to avoid making a scene because you had no intentions of staying here. Seeing Jack was hard enough, but Barbossa as well.  
You hated that you loved him so much.   
“He started it!” Jack cried out, pointing to Barbossa who rolled his eyes slightly. If it were any other time, you might have giggled or even laughed, but this was different.   
You stood up abruptly, turned on your heel and left at a quick pace. You heard a chair scrap and boots following you.   
You sped up, fumbling with the key for your room as you turned a corner and went to your room.   
“[y/]?” A voice called for you, sounding broken and desperate before Barbossas hand grabbed your upper arm. You ripped yourself from him and continued to your room. You knew he would catch back up with you when you unlocked it and you were right.   
You could feel his powerful presents behind you as you unlocked your room and opened the door. You tried to dart inside and close the room over but he wedged his foot between the door and the door frame. You growled, but stepped back, allowing him to enter. He closed the door behind you and you took the chance to turn away from him.   
“[y/n].” Barbossa said your name like a prayer as you heard him step closer to you.   
“You know as well as I do that stealing from the captains a hanging offence. You’d really rather see me hung than tell my brother about us?” You asked over your shoulder. Your voice was a lot softer with him than with jack. But Jack had got the brunt of your anger which had now turned into hurt.   
“Nah, love. That’s not what I intended.” Barbossa said softly to you, stepping closer.   
“Or maybe you never planned to tell him at all. You didn’t seem to protest to me being dumped at some port, anyhow.” You shrugged, tears cascading down your cheek as you wrapped your arms around yourself.   
“Love-“ He started.   
“Don’t call me love.” You half growled, half sobbed. “Im so stupid! God, I should have known this was how it would turn out. I should never have let myself fall in love with you!” You scolded yourself, gripping your elbows as you shook your head.   
“Sparrow came in, accusing me of playing with you. We started tah bicker and it escalated. I didn’t think you would want him finding out in a fight with me, so I denied it. I just wanted to stop so I could come and get you.” Barbossa stepped closer till he was right behind you. “When I heard you shout, my heart dropped to the bottom of the ocean. And when I found the ring on the floor and you were nowhere to be found, I realised I couldn’t be without you for even a day.” He whispered in your ear, his arms wrapping around your waist as he pulled you against his chest.   
You closed your eyes, hating yourself for feeling so warm in his embrace.   
Shaking your head, you dropped your hands to his and pulled them apart so you could walk away from him and over to the window.   
“Are yah certain you wont return ta the pearl?” Barbossa asked you. You frowned and closed your eyes.   
“yes.” You called over your shoulder. You were so scared of what he was going to do next.   
You wanted him to beg for you to come back, to tell you how much he needed and wanted you. You wanted, just for a second, for him to stop being a captain and just be your lover.   
But you knew that would never happen.   
“I’ll stay with yah.”   
You spun around, your eyes wide as you stared at him.   
Had he really just say that?   
“Wh-wh-what?” You stammered.   
“I’ll stay here, with yah. I aint going back to that ship without you.” Barbossa looked you in the eyes as he spoke and you searched for any sign of deception. You couldn’t find any so you shook your head, looking away from him.   
“No you wont.” You whispered, closing your eyes tight as tears ran down your cheek.   
“Aye, I will.” He walked up to you. Your eyes fluttered open and found his own.   
“But, you’re a pirate.” You tried to rationalise. Barbossa hook his finger under your chin and bringing your face up to his.   
“So are you.” He mumbled.   
It broke you.   
Tears cascaded down your cheek uncontrollability as you tried to cover your face with your hands. Arms wrapped around your body, pulling you back into his embrace.   
He was dead set on staying here with you. He adored the sea, it was where he had lived, grown up, he belonged there.   
Sobs raked through your body as you lowered your hands from your face to bury yourself into his neck. Your hands gripped at the front of his coat.   
You pulled away for just a moment to lean up and kiss him. Barbossa was taken back by your sudden action but quickly kissed you back, deeply.   
He leaned down, dipping you back a little and you honestly felt like he desperately needed you.   
He had offered to stay, to give up the sea, the pearl, everything just for you.   
You jumped when the door slammed open and jack stumbled in. He had a bottle of rum in his hand and his hat tilted forward over his eyes but you still jumped back from Barbossa.   
“Listen, [y/n]. I don’t want you getting’ hurt, allllll right. I aint wanting you out there with them and them hurting you. You gotta be safe! If I could take you with me and know you were safe, I would!” He spoke loudly and slurred, obviously drunk. You quickly ran in front of him before he bumped into something or fell out the window. Because of the way he moved, he ended up with his back to Barbossa and you in front of him.   
“Shh, its okay.” You hushed him, trying to calm him. You moved his hat back so he could see.   
“I wasn’t gonna throw you out. I was just trying to get Barbossa tah admit he was takin’ advantage of you!” He gestured wildly with your hands as he swayed from side to side, as if he was on a ship and not dry land.   
“Jack, listen to me. Me and Barbossa, there has been something going on. For a while now. But I assure you, he isn’t taking advantage of me. He treats me really well, a lot better than anyone else ive been with. He respects me, he cares for me and I really care for him. I love him, Jack.” You told him, realising you were staring at him as you said you loved him. You were all too aware you had never actually said the words to him, it was more implied than anything else.   
Your attention was quickly drawn back to Jack, who was staring at you.   
“You love him?” He asked, sounded slightly disgusted but curious. You nodded. “Right, well, I think im gonna go find him and have a word with him.” Jack nodded to himself, looking past you.   
You gave Barbossa a subtle hand gesture to move out of his line of sight as Jack turned and took long and purposeful strides to the door.   
He left without another word, but you knew he’d be back when he remembered that Barbossa had followed you.   
You stared at the door which closed over by its self as you smiled to yourself.   
“That wasn’t so bad.” You mumbled, tilting your head to the side as Barbossa let out a laugh.   
“Nah, you’re right, lass.” He chuckled as he walked over to you, his arms instantly wrapping back around you.   
“We’d better get back out to the pearl. God knows what will be happening with both captains gone AND Gibbs as well.” You mused, feeling Barbossa freeze for a moment.   
“You’ll come back?” He mumbled, and you saw his eyes sparkle.   
“Yes, Neither of us really belong on land, anyway.” You shrugged, making Babrossa let out a soft chuckle before ducking down for another kiss. You were happy enough to kiss him back, feeling the nights burdens lift from your shoulders and your heart mend.   
“I love yah.” Barbossa mumbled against your lips, making your heart skip a beat.   
“Really?” You pulled back a little, your voice filled with a child-like hope.   
“I wouldn’t have asked yah to marry me if I did-nay.” He smiled down at you before he pulled away and reached into his pocket to pull out two items.   
His ring and your neckless.   
You gasped at the sight of them, instantly feeling immense guilt for leaving them but you reached out and took them from him.   
You fiddled with the ring for a moment, debating whether or not to put it on the chain again. Barbossa let out a low chuckle before reaching out and taking the ring from you so he could slid it onto your ring finger. You smiled as he did so.   
You offered him the neckless, which he took and you spun around, lifting up your hair so he could put the neckless on for you. Once he was finished, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your exposed neck, making you shiver slightly.   
“We’d better go find Sparrow.” Barbossa half sighed as you turned back to him. You saw a small smirk on his lips as he offered his arm to you. You quickly grabbed your bag and hook your arm around his, smiling at how proud he looked.   
Even just walking down the small streets, he held his chin high, something he normally did but this was different.   
You found Jack yelling at a rather confused looking gentlemen on a side street.   
“Come on, Jack.” You hooked your free arm around his and hauled him away.   
The second the two men looked at each other over your head, you felt the tension rise.   
“Just get along for 5 minutes till we get back to the ship. Please?” You signed, and of course neither could disobey you.   
You learned later that you had a lot of the crews loyalty, more so than you could have ever though. The morning after you left, demanded to know where you were and if you were safe. You couldn’t help but laugh at the fact these murderous pirates showed so much concern over you.   
Gibbs apologised to you for telling, but you assured him you were glad he had done it and you still trusted him with your life, which he seemed very proud of.   
you quickly realised that just because you stepped on land, it didn’t take the pirate out of you. You belonged to the sea, much like both Jack and Barbossa.   
Jack and Barbossa seemed to ease off each other slightly, or maybe just when you were around. They both just wanted you to be happy so if it meant a tense truce, then so be it.   
You promised yourself one thing when you stepped back on the ship: that you would never leave the sea again. And as you felt an arm around your waist, Barbossa made himself a similar promise. He would never see you unhappy again.


End file.
